


It Started With A Sentence

by HeartlessAngel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets based on a "Send me a sentence and I'll write you a ficlet"-meme on Tumblr. AoKise.<br/>#1: Whipped Cream or Chocolate?<br/>#2: Nope, it's my turn.<br/>#3: Bend over</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whipped Cream or Chocolate?

* * *

“Soo...whipped cream or chocolate?” Kise breathed as he sat back back, straddling Aomine where he lay on their king-sized bed.

“Are you even allowed to have either?” Aomine chuckled at Kise’s immediate pout and braced himself for the inefficient shove he knew was coming his way. He looked up at Kise for full second before he sat up, gently and quickly tilting Kise’s head downward slightly, and kissed him fiercely.

Aomine pushed Kise down onto the bed and gave a low chuckle at Kise’s half-hearted protests. He grabbed the can of whipped cream and the large family-sized bottle of chocolate sauce from Kise and sat back.

“To not piss your manager off again, how about I eat you today, Kise?”

“Aominecchi…the chocolate?” Kise shivered at the coldness of the whipped cream that Aomine sprayed around his belly button, and watched Aomine lean down to have a quick lick.

“I’ll lick the chocolate off your inner thighs,” Aomine said, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he caught Kise’s gaze while he licked off the rest of the whipped cream and traced his tongue around Kise’s navel.

“Hurry,” Kise whined impatiently.

“Don’t stress me when I’m eating.”

Aomine sat back and watched the chocolate sauce slowly run down Kise’s inner thigh from the ridiculously large bottle. It ran down like lava down a mountain, undisturbed, until Aomine leaned down before it got to the bed. He sucked and licked the chocolate sauce off the sensitive spot on Kise’s inner thigh with a hum to match Kise’s low moan, and moved dangerously close to where Kise loved being sucked the most.

Whipped cream, chocolate, and Kise on a silver platter; this was without a doubt the best meal of the day.


	2. Nope, it's my turn.

 

* * *

 

“Aominecchi, it’s my turn,” Kise said with determination.

Aomine’s blush deepened to near crimson when Kise repeated it so calmly.

“You said that if I sucked you off at Kagamicchi’s birthday party, I’d get to top, and you got your BJ and now I want to make sweet, sweet love to you.”

“Fucking hell, Kise!” Aomine grabbed a pillow and quickly hid his face behind it. “Why do you have to be so embarrassing?!”

“Aominecchi,” Kise said reassuringly and leaned over Aomine slightly, unfazed by the pillow he had to look at instead of the precious blushing face of his lover. “I’ll be gentle.”

“You fucking better,” Aomine said from behind the pillow.

Kise had run this over in his head at least a million times. He knew what he wanted Aomine to feel and he also knew how to make it happen. He was, after all, imitating Aomine. Each deep stroke with his fingers, every twist and movement was what drove Kise over the edge of bliss every other night and now he had the chance of returning the favor maddeningly slow.

Once Aomine was as prepared as he would ever be, Kise buried himself to the hilt, and waited before he moved to let Aomine get used to Kise’s throbbing heat inside him, relishing at the small moans and whimpers that passed Aomine’s plump lips. Aomine quickly forgot about hiding behind his pillow as soon as Kise moved his hips in a steady rhythm. He relaxed in Kise’s arms and allowed himself to enjoy every bit of the ride until that familiar searing light exploded behind his eyelids.

Bot lay sprawled on their bed, breathing heavily, sometimes favoring each other’s lips over air. As the immediate effects of orgasm ebbed away, Aomine found it important to share a newfound realization with Kise.

“No wonder you love me. I fuck like a god.”

Kise’s rosy cheeks shifted red in a split second.

“Aominecchi! You’re the one who’s embarrassing!”

Aomine laughed.


	3. Bend over

* * *

“Bend over,” Aomine gasped desperately. His hands quickly found Kise’s hips in the dark locker room as the blond complied. With one quick pull, Kise’s blue shorts slid to his ankles while his underwear didn’t get past his knees. It didn’t seem to bother Aomine in the slightest. He draped his body over Kise’s, placing chaste kisses on his neck, circling two fingers over Kise’s lips until Kise took them into his mouth with an impatient whimper.   
  


It was all the encouragement Aomine needed to push himself inside. This had to be the closest thing to Heaven. Kise clenched around him like he was going to milk him for everything he had, as if he wasn’t in deep enough already, as if their bodies weren’t already melting into one with Aomine’s erratic thrusts.   
  


Kise moaned around Aomine’s fingers as he came, and the erotic sounds, sights and sensations of their near animalistic act made Aomine come so hard, he was certain that he’d need at least a week’s recuperation before he did anything like this again.


End file.
